


Safety in Numbers

by saltandpepur



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Canon-complient, Crying, Cute, Discrimination, Events are mostly the same and I’m trying to keep timing the same too, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love Joaquin I promise I’m sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, In an innocent way, Kinda, M/M, Not slow burn at all really, Please don’t hate it too much, Polyamory, Sadness, Sharinf clothes, Sleeping Together, Very fast paced, kind of, slightly OOC, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandpepur/pseuds/saltandpepur
Summary: ““Oh - how did you get my number?” Kevin asked.“Jughead. Hey, I called for something else but...are you alright?” Sweet Pea asked. His voice was as low and cool as ever, not even a hint of concern. But yet, he was asking.“Yeah! Yeah, of course. I’m fine!” Kevin said with faux-enthusiasm. It sounded fake to his own ears.”The Serpents move to Riverdale High and two are especially infatuated with one Kevin Keller.





	Safety in Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Please reserve judgement and read the end note.

The Southside Serpents had been in Riverdale High for half a day and already the foundation of regular life had been rocked. Reggie and his crew of anti-serpent fiends had been suspiciously silent for a while, leaving everyone in peace.

The Serpents and the tolerant individuals were all in the students lounge. Betty was talking, but Kevin was zoned out.

“Keller?” A voice said.  
Kevin looked over to where Fangs Fogarty was sat. “Yeah? Why?”  
“I’m a friend of Joaquin. He used to talk about you a lot.”  
Kevin smiled sadly.  
“I’m Fogarty. You can call me Fangs,” he smirked.  
“Now I think about it, Joaquin mentioned you a lot. I think we’ve met before.” Kevin replied.  
“Probably. Joaquin and I were close.”

-

“Hey, Keller!” A voice called.  
Kevin turned to see another serpent, the tall one, approach.  
“Uh, hey...”  
“Sweet Pea,” he said. “I’m a friend of Joaquin. I think we’ve met before anyway.”  
“Joaquin...” Kevin stuttered. “Have you, um, heard from him?”  
Sweet Pea smiled sadly at him. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry, that he had to leave, we miss him too.”  
Kevin’s forced smile dropped. “Yeah. Yeah I miss him too. I, uh, have to go.”

Kevin sped down the hallway before Sweet Pea could see him tear up. He missed Joaquin, and being surrounded by his Serpents friends on the daily was doing nothing to help it.

-

Kevin was miserable. There was no other way to put it - Jughead Jones had ruined what little happiness he’d had left.

Joaquin had been using him. Because he was the sherif‘s son. He couldn’t believe it at first but...why would Jughead lie?

A tear slipped from his eye and down his cheek, followed by another and another until he was sobbing. 

Why did no one want him? For him? He through these found something with Joaquin but...but maybe not.

His phone rang and cut through his cloud of misery. 

Kevin picked it up, quickly wiping his face and clearing his throat. The number wasn’t recognised by his phone but he knew from experience that his dad called from any phone he could get his hands on.

“Hello? Who is this?” Kevin cringed at how crackly and rough his voice sounded. 

_“Sweet Pea.”_

“Oh - how did you get my number?” Kevin asked.

 _“Jughead. Hey, I called for something else but...are you alright?”_ Sweet Pea asked. His voice was as low and cool as ever, not even a hint of concern. But yet, he was asking.

“Yeah! Yeah, of course. I’m fine!” Kevin said with faux-enthusiasm. It sounded fake to his own ears.

The other end of the line was silent for a moment. _“What’s your address?”_

Kevin’s mind blanked for a moment. “That...depends on...why you want it?”

_“Address.”_

Kevin reeled it off in bewilderment before Sweet Pea made a hum of acknowledgement. _“Fangs and I will be over shortly.”_

The line beeped as Sweet Pea hung up.

Kevin just stared at his phone for a few moments. Without really noticing the tears had started up again at even the thought of the Serpents. 

A text buzzed through.  
_“Open up.”_

Kevin made his way up to the front door. He saw two blurred figures leaning against the porch, waiting.

“Hey,” Fangs said.  
“Hey,” Kevin replied. “Come in.”

They stood silently for a second until Kevin closed the front door and led them into the front room. From the corner of his eye he saw them exchange a look that he couldn’t quite decipher. 

He sat down heavily, fully aware that he eyes were red-rimmed and the tear stains were still painfully evident on his face. 

“Are you okay?” Fangs asked. “You look like you’ve been crying.”

“I know we’re only casual friends, Keller,” Sweet Pea began. “But were here for you. Serpents look after their own, and you’re honorary.”

Kevin smiled sadly and breathed deeply. “Was Joaquin,” Kevin stooped himself for a second. “Was Joaquin using me?”

Kevin look up to meet Sweet Pea and Fangs’ eyes.

“What do you mean?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Jughead was talking to me. He said that his dad told Joaquin to use me because I’m the sheriffs son, basically.” Kevin could feel the tears coming back up.

“I don’t know,” Fangs said. “But I do know how much he talked about you. He loved you, Kevin.”

Kevin buried his head in his hands. “So he wasn’t using me but he wasn’t not using me either?”

He felt a careful hand on his shoulder. Sweet Pea sat down heavily beside him, torso almost touching his side. 

“Is this why you’re so upset?” He asked.

Kevin nodded. “Why can’t I find a guy who likes me for me? What’s wrong with me?”

Sweet Pea scowled at that and his hand squeezed his shoulder a little.

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Fangs said from where he had moved to sit on the other side of Kevin. 

“Have you talked to your Northsider friends?” Sweet Pea asked.

Kevin shook his head and sniffled. “They won’t understand. Betty...” he sighed. “After everything with Fox Forest.”

“Fox Forest?” Fangs asked.

“I go cruising there. Betty said she wished I had more respect for myself when she caught me.” Kevin replied. He allowed himself to finally slump back against Sweet Pea’s chest. It was comforting, to just be held. He let Sweet Pea snake his arm over his shoulder. 

“Fuck her,” Fangs said. 

“Look,” Sweet Pea began. “If you need to get away from your friends you’re welcome to come over. The Serpents won’t touch you.”

“And if anyone does they’ll hear from us.”

Kevin finally smiled, tears dried and skin less blotchy. “Thank you.” He closed his eyes momentarily. “In an entirely innocent way, can we move this upstairs? I’m just exhausted.” He asked.

He felt Sweet Pea nod behind him and retract his arms. 

Kevin stumbled up the stairs and through the door into his room. He collapsed onto the bed and sighed. He heard Fangs and Sweet Pea toe off their boots and shrug off their jackets before tentatively sliding next to him. 

“If you want, you can stay,” Kevin said softly, not wanting to be alone but scared of rejection. Sweet Pea and Fangs never responded but he felt their arms slowly slide around him. 

Exhausted, he fell asleep.

*

Tom Keller was sick of working late. How could such a small, irrelevant town have so much crime? With the increased amount of crime targeted towards the Serpents, he’d been kept very busy. 

Tired, he pulled up outside his house only to freeze at the height of two motorbikes parked outside. The house seemed undisturbed, no windows or doors broken, no lights on. 

He entered the house quietly, examining the downstairs. When that proved futile he made his way upstairs. Kevin should be home.

Kevin’s door was ajar, which was odd in itself. He much preferred the privacy of a closed door. He nudged it open gently.

His son was lying on his bed, fast asleep. That was expected. What wasn’t expected was the two boys asleep next to him, holding him in a tight embrace. His eyes skimmed the room and landed on two pairs of hard boots and two Serpent jackets. 

So his son was involved with more Southside Serpents. He could see the tattoo on the neck of the tall one, mocking him. He looked familiar and he was pretty sure he’d arrested him before.

He sighed and decided not to wake them up. He’d confront them in the morning. In the meantime, he left the door ajar and made his way downstairs to call Sierra. 

He sunk down on the couch and dialled Sierra.

“Hey,” he said.  
_“Tom,” she replied. “How are you?”_  
“I caught Kevin in bed with two Serpents.”  
_“Oh - you mean-?”_  
“No, no. Not like that. They’re asleep. I’m just worried, he hasn’t been the same since Joaquin.”  
_“I’m not happy about the Serpents moving into Riverdale High,” Sierra said._  
“I’d like to reserve judgement on that. But if they hurt Kevin, I will come for them.”

-

Keven blinked blearily. He was cold, shivering unusually. He then noticed that the was on top of the duvet instead of under it. It seemed Sweet Pea and Fangs has stayed after all as they were cuddled up next to him. Kevin stayed lying down, relishing in the comfort until his alarm went off. He was ready to close his eyes again before there was a small knock at his door.

Shit! His dad. Kevin panicked for a moment before he began to untangle himself from the boys. During this process his dad walked in and leaned on the doorframe. 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” He asked.  
Kevin nodded and finished untangling himself. He walked outside with his dad, feeling uncomfortable in the previous day’s clothes. 

“Yeah?” He asked once they were outside his room.

“What’s going on in there?” His dad asked. 

“They just came over for a bit and we fell asleep. That’s all, Dad.”

Tom Keller didn’t look convinced.  
“They’re dangerous. They’re Serpents.”

Kevin sighed angrily. “Just because they’re from the Southside doesn’t mean they’re bad! They came here to comfort me, would a dangerous person really do that?”

Tom Keller looked concerned. “Comfort you? Kevin-“

“Dad!” Kevin said. “Just...they’re my friends, okay? They’ll be gone soon. If you don’t want them here, that’s fine. But just be aware that I’ll be going to theirs instead.”

Kevin didn’t wait for a reply before making his way back into his room. He was caught off guard by seeing Fangs and Sweet Pea sitting up.  
“Sorry about that,” he said. 

“Don’t worry,” Fangs said. “But hey, is there any chance I can borrow a shirt?”

“Oh! Yeah. Uh, Sweet Pea...” Kevin looked him up and down. “I’m not sure I have a shirt that’ll fit you. You’re taller than me”

Sweet Pea smirked. “It’s alright. Everyone things I’m a homeless drug addict anyway.”

Kevin scowled at that and distracted himself by digging out a shirt for Fangs. He settled on a plain black one and threw it towards the bed. He pulled his own dirty top off and threw it towards the hamper. As he pulled a clean top over his head he noticed his wardrobe door.

“I might have something to fit you, actually,” he called to Sweet Pea.

He pulled open the doors and pulled out a rather large T-shirt.  
“Only problem is,” he began. “It’s green.”

Sweet Pea paused before shrugging. “Why not. Throw it over.”

Kevin wordlessly threw the shirt over.

“C’mon,” he said. “How did you guys get here?”

“Motorbike.”

“Alright, guess we’re going our separate ways then, I have to walk to school.” Kevin said as he walked out the room and waited for them to follow.

Sweet Pea emerged with his boots on and jacket in hand. “Don’t be stupid. You can ride with us.”

Kevin almost fell down the steps he’d begun walking down at that but managed to stead himself.

“Alright then.”

They made it downstairs and into the kitchen where Tom Keller was stood.

“Kevin,” he said. “Boys.”

Sweet Pea and Fangs just nodded before deciding that maybe they would stay in the front room instead. 

Kevin rolled his eyes and grabbed a slice of toast that was waiting for him on the kitchen counter before waltzing out. His dad watched after him, eyes narrowed.

Once they were outside Fangs and Sweet Pea straggled their motorbikes and Kevin stood awkwardly beside them.

“Come sit behind me,” Fangs said, patting his bike. “Sweet Pea is a reckless driver.”

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes but didn’t disagree. 

Kevin climbed behind Fangs and resting his hands on his waist.

“Better hold on!” Fangs grinned and revved the engine. Kevin gripped tighter.

“Let’s go.”

-

Betty pulled her earphones out as she approached the school building. Ever since Chic had arrived her mom hadn’t had the time to drive her to school. Which was fine! Except it was freezing and her thin sweater wasn’t keeping her very warm. 

The parking lot was full of trucks and cars but Betty couldn’t see the signature motorbikes of the Serpents yet. Reggie was leaning against the wall with Cheryl, keeping a keen eye out for their enemies. Betty rolled her eyes and went to make her way across the parking lot when the roar of motorbikes snuck up on her. Two sleek, black bikes came to a halt beside her and their occupants got off.

Bewildered, Betty watched in poorly disguised surprise as one Fangs Fogarty helped _Kevin Keller_ off of his motorbike.

“Kevin?” Betty asked, shocked. 

Kevin looked up at her, hair windswept and cheeks a rosy red. Beside him, Sweet Pea and Fangs stood, waiting.  
“Yes, Betty?”

“What - what are you doing?” Betty was bewildered.

Kevin gave her a patronising look. “Going to school?” He pointedly looked away and began to walk, his Serpents beside him.

Sweet Pea cut an intimidating figure, but apparently not so intimidating that Reggie couldn’t accost him. 

Betty watched from slightly behind as they tried to enter the building.

“Oh, haven’t you heard?” He asked. “No gang attire. New school rule.”

Sweet Pea scowled at him. “Bite me.”

“With pleasure,” Reggie barked.

“Hey, Reggie, just back off,” Kevin tried, holding out a placating hand.

Reggie looked at Kevin as though he were some bug he’d stepped on. “Where’s your loyalty? You really choose Serpent scum over your own school?” 

Kevin just stood his ground, irritated.

“Well,” a high pitched voice said from behind him. Cheryl. “He is a Serpent whore, after all.”

Fangs and Sweet Pea looked up at that.  
“What the fuck did you just say?” Sweet Pea growled. Fangs grabbed his arm but seemed just as mad.

“Keep your dogs under control, Kevin, I think they’re feral.”

Kevin marched past them, into the lobby of the school building and then into the student lounge when he collapsed on a couch. Sweet Pea and Fangs followed suit, still scowling.

“Cheryl is such a bitch!” Kevin exclaimed to Veronica and Archie. They exchange a glance.

“Okay?” Veronica said. “What’s new there?” 

Betty slipped in and sat beside Veronica.

“She needs to stay out of my way,” Sweet Pea growled. 

“Hey, no fighting,” Veronica chastised. “You’ll get suspended and that’s what they want.”

“Fucking worth it,” he mumbled under his breath. Fangs patted him on the shoulder consolingly. 

Veronica opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by the entrance of Principle Weatherbee.

“You.” He pointed to the Serpents who had now all gathered. “Jackets. Off. No gang paraphernalia is allowed at risk of suspension.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Jughead exclaimed, disgusted. 

Kevin look at him in shock. 

Weatherbee stood there, unflinching, waiting.

Toni was the first to take off her jacket, scowling and replacing it with a hoodie. A handful of others followed until Fangs, Sweet Pea and Jughead were left. 

“Boys.” Featherhead stared at them.

Fangs shrugged it off to reveal the short-sleeved T-shirt below and he stuffed the jacket in his bag. Sweet Pea pulled his off, arms warm in the long-sleeved top he’d borrowed.

Featherhead nodded and turned his glare to Jughead. He held the stare, defusing to budge.

“Jones, office, now.” 

Jughead followed him out of the room, face morphed into one displeasure.

“Un-believe-able,” Betty huffed. 

“You can say that again,” Kevin muttered. He looked over to where Fangs was sitting and noticed that he was shivering.

“Hey, Fangs,” he said as he shrugged off his jacket. “Wear this.”

He handed it over. Fangs looked unsure for a moment.

“Come on,” Kevin said. “I can see you’re cold. I’ll be fine, I have a hoodie.”

Fangs smiled gratefully and took the jacket, putting it on and wrapping it around himself. Sweet Pea smiled softly at them before wiping it from his expression. 

“Anyway -“ Betty said, reviving conversation.

-

Kevin was done with this whole Bulldogs and River Vixens vs Serpents thing. Over it. Everywhere he turned there seemed to be a confrontation or debate of some sort and he was just sick of it. He’d spent the whole day trying to avoid Cheryl and Reggie lest they decide he’s a suitable target again.

He was just getting ready to leave when he quite literally bumped into Jughead. 

“Woah, hey, sorry,” he said. 

“All cool,” Jughead replied.

“I’m surprised you’re still here. Weatherbee not suspend you?” Kevin asked.

Jughead closed his locked and tilted his head. “Eh, he tried. I’ve been taking it off around him. I reckon I won’t get away with it for long, though.”

“Yeah...anyway. Is there any chance you can give me Fangs’ phone number?” Kevin asked in a rush.

Jughead looked bewildered at the sudden topic change but nodded slowly. “Uh, yeah. Wasn’t aware you guys were friends,” he said as he pulled his phone out to text the number to Kevin. 

“Yeah...” Kevin fiddled with his na nervously. “We are.”

Jughead gave him an odd look and put his phone away. “Nice of you to give Fangs your jacket. You don’t know how disconcerting it is to see him in denim.” 

“I think it suits him,” Keven blurted before he could filter his thoughts.

Jughead simply raised an eyebrow and bid him farewell. Kevin remained in the hallway, staring at the space where Jughead was. He fished his phone out and opened the text from Jughead that contained just a number.

He quickly added it to his contacts and shot off a quick text.

Kevin: Hi, it’s Kevin. Jughead gave me your number.  
_Fangs: cool!_

He then stuffed his phone in his pocket and made his way home, knowing an inevitable storm was brewing between him and his dad.

-

Sweet Pea was fucked. Absolutely fucked. He lay in bed facing towards the wall, still wearing the borrowed shirt. Once he and Fangs has made it back to the Southside they’d bid each other goodbye and gone home still wearing Kevin’s clothes. He hadn’t felt this hopeless since he’d first realised that he had fallen for Fangs. He took a deep breath and pulled open his messages app.

Sweet Pea: remember our little talk about introducing a 3rd?  
_Fangs: yeah_  
Sweet Pea: I think I’m on the way to being well and truly fucked for Kevin Keller  
_Fangs: join the club_  
_Fangs: joaquin would kill us_  
Sweet Pea: Joaquin broke his heart  
_Fangs: i know, talk 2morrow_  
_Fangs: love u_  
Sweet Pea: And you 

He closed the app only to look at his home screen for a moment and reopen it.

Sweet Pea: It’s Sweet Pea. Not sure if you saved my number 

He waited anxiously for a few moments before the message was seen and the little dots popped up.

 _Kevin: I saved it. What’s up?_  
Sweet Pea: About returning your shirt, we don’t have laundry money right now so I might be a little while  
Sweet Pea: Sorry  
_Kevin: Hey, don’t worry about it. You can keep it if you want_  
Sweet Pea: Oh, well sure.  
Sweet Pea: Are you okay after what those guys said to you this morning 

Sweet Pea waited as the message was read. A few moments passed and the dots popped up before shortly disappearing again.

Sweet Pea: Kevin?  
_Kevin: Am I a whore?_

Sweet Pea almost choked on his own saliva when that message popped through. He cursed the shitty cheerleader that had said that to Kevin.

Sweet Pea: Can I call you?  
_Kevin: Please_

Sweet Pea held the phone to his ear as the dialling tone sounded in his ear. There was a brief moment of static and then Kevin answered.

 _“Hi,”_ he said lowly. His voice wasn’t as upbeat as usual and he just sounded....sad.

“Hey,” Sweet Pea said, a little concern seeping out into his voice. “Are you okay?”

_“You didn’t answer my question.”_

“No! No Kevin. You’re not a whore and that girl can fuck off.”

Kevin was silent for a few moments.

“Kevin, I promise,” Sweet Pea said.

_“I just feel so...I don’t know...so disgusting?”_

Sweet Pea felt his heart melt a little more at how distressed Kevin seemed to be. “Kevin...”

_“I mean I go to Fox Forest for God’s sake! I dated...well it was barely dating...Moose, even when he was with Midge! And Joaquin-“_

Kevin seemed more and more like he was on the verge of tears.  
“Kevin, do you want me to come over?” 

_“No, no, I couldn’t ask that of you. It’s late.”_

“Kevin, please. You’re distressed, you’re hurting, let me help. I can bring Fangs, too.”

There was radio silence for a few moments. _“Only if you both don’t mind.”_

“I’ll be over soon.” Sweet Pea hung up the call and rushed to get his boots on. He quickly shot off a text to Fangs.

Sweet Pea: Kevin upset. Going over. Come with?”

The reply was practically instantaneous.

 _Fangs: of course. he ok?_  
Sweet Pea: Will explain on way.

Sweet Pea stumbled outside while pulling his jacket on to see Fangs already there, bike ready. He was still wearing Kevin’s shirt and denim jacket. 

“Let’s go.”

Sweet Pea climbed on behind Fangs and they sped off. 

“So what’s the deal?” Fangs shouted to him.

“Kevin thinks he’s a whore.”

“What the fuck?” Fangs exclaimed.

“I know.”

-

Kevin fidgeted nervously on his porch as he waited for Sweet Pea and Fangs. He couldn’t believe he’d been so weak that they’d decided to come comfort him in the middle of the night. It was so stupid that Cheryl being Cheryl had even gotten to him as badly as it had. Maybe it was the remnants of his argument with Betty in the midst of the Black Hood attacks, or maybe it was the sense of loneliness he’d had for a while now. He shivered slightly as the cold wind hit his bare arms. He couldn’t be bothered to pick up a jacket, and maybe the cold would make him feel something other than sadness.

He could hear the faint roar of motorbikes but stayed sat on the porch, fingernails digging into his arm. The sting pulsated through his arm and drew his attention to the cold. 

He heard the roar stop and two sets of footsteps approach him. 

“Hey, Kevin,” Fangs said.

Kevin looked up at them. They were still wearing his clothes, which made him smile. They had concerned looks pasted on their faces and immediately a wave of guilt washed over him.

“I’m sorry,” Kevin began to say.

“Don’t be.” Fangs gently pulled Kevin’s nails from his arm and Sweet Pea pulled off his jacket and draped it over Kevin’s shoulders before sitting beside him. Fangs followed suit and sat on the other side, resting a hand on Kevin’s shoulders.

“I just - what Cheryl said really hit me, you know?” Kevin mumbled.

“It’s not true.” 

Kevin looked up at Fangs and examined the sincerity on his face. He turned to look at Sweet Pea who had the same expression mirrored.

“Thanks, guys,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you thought of this and I’d theres anything you’d like to see in future chapters. I know itt isn’t the best and it quite fat paced but please don’t be too harsh haha.
> 
> I’m sorry Joaquin I love you really I just needed to kickstart the angst


End file.
